BWAAAH !
by Midori-chan37
Summary: Akuroku. Il était sûr que rien ne pourrait noircir encore plus sa fin de soirée, et pourtant...


Titre : BWAAAH ! (olé !)

Pairing : Akuroku

Disclaimer : Les prononcer me met au trente-sixième dessous T^T

Résumé : Il était sûr que rien ne pourrait noircir encore plus sa fin de soirée, et pourtant…

A/N : Hello ! Texte ultra court que j'ai écrit cet après-midi en étude pour une amie qui s'ennuyait comme un rat mort ^_^

Enjoy !

oooOOOooo

Exténué, trempé et affamé, Roxas ne désirait qu'une chose à cet instant : rentrer dans son appartement d'étudiant en Arts appliqués, dévaliser le réfrigérateur, quitter ses vêtements gorgés d'eau de pluie pour enfin s'enfuir sous la couette et y passer les dix prochaines années.

Jamais plus il ne ferait l'erreur d'accompagner Olette à la Japan Expo, jamais. A force de s'attarder en compagnie de la fangirl hystérique qui passait son temps à s'extasier sur tel ou tel cosplay, Roxas avait manqué son bus, et était maintenant obligé de rentrer à pieds chez lui, et ce sous la pluie. Pestant silencieusement contre son amie et les personnages qu'elle affectionnait tant, le jeune homme gravit péniblement les trois étages qui le séparaient de son lit douillet – l'ascenseur étant une fois de plus en panne -, batailla un instant avec ses clés pour déverrouiller la serrure et pénétra enfin chez lui.

- « Axel, tu es là ? » appela-t-il.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Roxas soupira. Son colocataire devait sans doute être en train de répéter avec son groupe chez Demyx ou quelque chose comme ça. Le jeune homme ne l'avouerait probablement jamais à qui que ce soit, mais il adorait écouter chanter cet imbécile de rouquin. Imbécile et farceur qui plus est, avec toute une panoplie de plaisanteries plus ou moins de bon goût en réserve.

Roxas se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de son manteau sans plus se poser de questions et se dirigea vers le salon. Il voulut se laisser tomber dans le canapé, mais un léger bruit en provenance des chambres retint son attention.

- « Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Aucune réponse verbale ne fut prononcée, mais le bruit sourd se répéta à nouveau. Peu rassuré, Roxas se dirigea lentement vers la chambre d'Axel – celle d'où venait le bruit – et ouvrit précautionneusement la porte.

La pièce semblait dans son état habituel – c'est à dire dans un désordre monstrueux –, et surtout parfaitement vide d'une quelconque présence humaine. Il rentra à pas de loup, fit un rapide tour d'horizon et se sentit grandement soulagé lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'y avait absolument rien. Rassuré, il se tourna vers la porte et s'apprêta à sortir.

Mais alors qu'il allait franchir le seuil, le porte du placard s'ouvrit violemment et une immense silhouette en jaillit et l'attrapa par la taille en hurlant un vigoureux BWAAAH !

Roxas poussa un bref cri et fit ce que son instinct de préservation lui intima : il donna un vigoureux coup de coude dans les côtes de son agresseur. Ce dernier poussa un grognement et le relâcha précipitamment avant d'allumer la lumière et d'éclater de rire.

D'abord confus, Roxas reconnut bien vite l'objet de ses précédentes pensées : Axel. Comprenant qu'il venait d'être victime d'un canular, le jeune homme se mit aussitôt en colère :

- « Espèce de crétin congénital ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de la peur que j'ai eue ?! »

- « Ah ah ah, t'aurais du voir ta tête ! » rigola Axel.

Furieux, Roxas sortit en trombe de la pièce et décida de manger un morceau. Une glace à l'eau de mer. Il n'y avait que cela pour le calmer à cet instant précis. Heureusement qu'il avait eu le bon sens d'aller en racheter la veille ! Quelque peu calmé, le blond se planta devant le congélateur où était rangé son bien et l'ouvrit, savourant déjà le goût sucré-salé de la friandise sur le bout de sa langue. Il sentit son cœur descendre dans les profondeurs abyssales de sa cage thoracique quand il fit cette horrible découverte : le congélateur était vide, désespérément vide.

Les pas qui résonnèrent dans son dos le ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité et sa colère remonta au triple galop, plus vive et destructrice que jamais.

- « Espèce de sale ornithorynque roux porc-épic sans cervelle ! T'as bouffé mes glaces à l'eau de mer, mes délicieuses glaces à l'eau de mer que je me suis fais chier à aller acheter dix munnies à l'épicerie des mogs ! »

- « Heu, oui ? » hésita Axel.

- « Rah ! »

Roxas se mit à courir après le roux sans préavis et le coursa jusqu'au salon. Axel, trop occupé à se retourner régulièrement pour vérifier que son assaillant ne le rattrapait pas, se prit malheureusement les pieds de le tapis bleu nuit et s'écroula dans le canapé.

Roxas, n'écoutant cette fois-ci que son instinct de chasseur, se jeta aussitôt sur sa proie sans défenses et commença à lui faire subir le pire des châtiments possibles et imaginables en ce bas monde : les chatouilles. Axel partit dans un grand éclat de rire et se tortilla sous son tortionnaire, qui refusait toujours de lâcher prise.

- « Ah… Ah… Arrête ! Roxas, je vais mourir de suffocation très prochainement si tu ne me laisses pas respirer ! »

- « Tant mieux » marmonna le blond sans faiblir.

Cependant Axel – lors d'un très bref moment de répit – agrippa fermement les poignets de son colocataire et inversa leurs positions d'un souple mouvement des hanches. Il se trouvait maintenant au-dessus de Roxas, qui ne cessait de le fusiller du regard.

- « Ben dis donc, un vrai petit chaton en colère. » se moqua-t-il.

Le jeune homme se contenta de détourner le regard et l'ignora soigneusement.

- « Oh, tu boudes maintenant ? » le taquina le chanteur.

- « T'as mangé l'intégralité de mon stock de glaces à l'eau de mer et tu m'as fichu la trouille de ma vie donc oui, je boude. »

- « Allez fais pas la tête, je suis désolé. »

- « M'en fous. » répondit catégoriquement Roxas.

- « je suis vraiment désolé. » insista Axel.

- « C'est pas avec ce genre d'excuses que je vais te pardonner. »

- « Si tu insistes… »

Sans avertissement, Axel ferma les yeux posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord profondément choqué, Roxas décida finalement d'écouter la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui suggérait de répondre. Il s restèrent longuement enlacés, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux à court d'oxygène. Axel se releva doucement et planta ses beaux yeux verts dans le regard encore rêveur de Roxas.

- « J'ai pas bien entendu, tu peux répéter s'il te plait ? »

Axel s'exécuta de bonne grâce, ravi de pouvoir partager ce précieux moment avec la personne qui partagerait le reste de sa vie.

oooOOOFinOOOooo

Court et rose au possible, mais le pire c'est que je suis quand même contente de moi \O/

Bref, bonne fin de journée et surtout n'oubliez pas : les heures d'étude sont vos meilleures amies D


End file.
